Choice of Friends
by AnomNOus
Summary: The new Super Smash Bros tournament will start soon and everyone wants to know who will be a part of the next tournament's roster. Sonic is informed that he will get to personally choose who will be the next representative from his own game. Sounds like that would be nice, right. Well, with only one spot, everyone is willing to do anything to be in the next tournament
1. Chapter 1

Choice of Friends

Chapter 1

Good News?

"Who do you think should get to be in the next set?" Red asked. When Master Hand had announced that they were going to begin getting things ready for the fourth Smash Bros tournament, everyone all wanted to know one thing: who would be a part of the next roster?

"I think Louie will get in," Olimar said.

"Just because your game is now represented, doesn't mean you're going to get a friend soon," Marth said. "Samus and Captain Falcon still don't have another person from their worlds, and they're originals."

"Then we bring Goroh and Ridley in," Olimar responded. "Then we also add Louie."

"This is your-a first tournament," Mario said. "You may not be able to get a friend so soon."

"Says the mushroom head that was the only one with a friend in the original, has four people straight from his world, and has another four representatives from spinoff games."

"Hey, I'm a big deal."

"I think they should bring Roy back."

"Shut up Roy," Falco said.

"Come on," Roy said. "I'm more of a fighter than most."

"You had your chance," Ike said. "Your lucky Master Hand still lets you come here. Speaking of fighters, I think Little Mac could be an interesting addition."

"Too bad there aren't that many here who would petition for him," Wolf said.

Ike was about to say something, but a gust of wind made them all turn and see the plate of chili dogs had been taken. Sonic had run down the hall, up the stairs, and up onto the roof by the time the others had turned to see the missing plate of chili dogs. "Ah, nothing quite like a chili dog," Sonic said.

"Master Hand won't like what you did," Sonic looked up to see Pit leaning against a nearby wall.

Sonic shrugged, "I see you fly off with steak all the time."

"Yeah but I wasn't just about to receive some special gift."

Sonic swallowed a chili dog. He picked another one up. "Is it a chili dog?"

"No."

"Then I don't care."

Pit sighed. "Master Hand is allowing you to choose one person from your world."

Sonic started coughing and eventually pulled the chili dog out. "Seriously? Me."

"Yeah, apparently you're a big deal here."

"Well, I guess they know a video game star when they see one."

"Sure, whatever."

"I mean, my games are about ten times more successful than yours."

"That was mean."

"I guess I should tell my friends." Sonic dashed off the roof. Pit was about to go as well, but the door leading to the stairs suddenly shot open. Sonic ran over to his plate of chili dogs. "Don't want to leave these here." Sonic jumped off the roof again and left.

Sonic dashed all the way back to his world. He ran into a nearby store and got some more chili dogs. He ran to Tails house. "Hey Tails, I got some great news."

"Wait a bit Sonic." Tails was working on a large computer.

"What are you doing?" Sonic said.

"I am trying to ruin Dr. Eggman's plans."

Sonic looked at the computer. From what he saw, it looked like a Metal Sonic. He saw something in the corner of his eye. "Wait what's that." Sonic jumped in front of Tails, blocking his view. He turned towards a picture on the wall. "AAHHH." Sonic turned the robot away.

"What?" Tails got control of the robot and started turning it to where Sonic had looked.

"No, shield your eyes." Sonic held his hand in front of Tails face and turned the robots back. "You don't want to see."

Tails shook Sonic's hands away. He guided the robot into a room full of other robots. Dr. Eggman was maniacally laughing as he stared at his robot army. He turned and saw the Sonic robot. He sighed and said, "I guess you beat me again." He went over to a control panel and hit a large red button. Every single one of the robots automatically exploded.

Sonic looked at Tails. "Is that really all it has taken to defeat him since I've been gone?"

"The original robot was supposed to perform exactly like you. I sent it to Dr. Eggman before he had nearly succeeded in whatever his plan was. He immediately gave up. The one I sent today looks like you and can move." Tails issued a few commands, and sent the robot home.

"Huh. Well you know how I have been off at the Smash place."

"Yeah."

"They gave me permission to invite one more person to be a part in the next tournament."

"That's amazing!"

"I know, right." Sonic sat down on a couch in the room. "I wonder who I should invite."

Tails stared at Sonic confused. "You should invite me?"

Sonic seemed startled as he looked up at Tails. "Huh."

"Come on Sonic, I'd be a perfect fighter."

"You aren't much of a fighter."

"Neither is Olimar."

"Olimar is unique and has his own game."

"I could be so unique. I mean, who else would fly on an airplane for their final smash."

"Olimar takes off in his spaceship."

"Besides him."

"Snake leaves on a ladder that descended from a helicopter and goes."

"Helicopters aren't airplanes."

"Tails, you're my best friend, but I'm not sure you could handle it."

Tails smiled. "I understand. I don't have to fight."

"Thank you."

"I could just get my robots to fight for me. I'll be like another version of Red."

"That's not what I meant."

"I could control them from the side and just be an observer. I would remote control him"

"How do you know so much about the Smash World? You only went there about five times."

"It shows you how quickly I'll be able to integrate myself into the group."

"We already have an anthro fox."

"I know about Fox, but does that mean Krystal won't join the next tournament."

"She won't…well she might…you know what. I'm leaving. I forgot that Shadow is still at the Smash Mansion. I should have told him first." He went to leave, but he stopped and turned back toward Tails. "Just to be safe, I would prefer it if you didn't let anyone else know about me getting to choose someone for the next tournament." Tails nodded. "Good. I guess I'll see ya later."

Sonic dashed out of the house. He nearly ran over Amy, who knew Sonic had returned when the chili dog population had decreased. Amy ran after Sonic shouting, "Sonic the Hedgehog, you get back here right now. I haven't seen you for weeks, and before I get the chance to talk to you."

Tails sighed and went back to work on his computer. He looked at a few of the "prizes" he had gotten while he covered for Sonic. Most of them were robot parts, but what do you expect from a man obsessed with robots. He didn't know that one of the robots was bugged. Dr. Eggman laughed as he replayed the entire conversation. "Ho ho ho ho ho. Sonic is distracted because of this major battle tournament." He turned to one of his robots. "Do you know what that means?"

"It means we take advantage of Sonic's current vulnerability and use it to finally succeed in executing one of your plans despite the fact that every attempt fails, even when you are extremely close in succeeding."

"No. It means that I need to tell Sonic that I am the only one worthy to be a part of the tournament with him. Robots, get to work. I need you to create signs that are so glorious that everyone can see why I would be the best choice for becoming a member of the next tournament."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Narrowing down the Competition

Kirby ran through the cafeteria. He checked every station, but most of the food had been taken. If Kirby found food, he would eat it and move on to the next section. Then he saw it, a plate that had five chili dogs left. Kirby looked around. The last time he tried to take the last chili dogs, he had to fight Sonic. During the fight, Sonic ran off with the chili dogs. When Kirby saw that Sonic wasn't around he grinned and picked up a chili dog.

He was about to throw it into his mouth, but Sonic ran in and grabbed Kirby's arm. "Put the chili dog down," Sonic said.

Kirby stared at Sonic for a few seconds before taking a quick breath and sucking the chili dog into his mouth. Kirby broke free and made a desperate effort to get the other four. He managed to swallow one more before Sonic grabbed the others and ran off.

Sonic headed toward the rooms of the assist trophies. He tried his best to avoid meeting anyone else and being asked what he was doing. He made it to Shadows door and knocked. "Hey Shadow, I have something to tell you."

"Go away faker," Shadow said. "What would you have to say to me?"

Sonic looked around before whispering, "It has to do with the next tournament roster."

"They're coming up with the next tournament roster?" Jeff said as he opened the door. Sonic groaned as all the other assist trophies rushed out of their rooms and swarmed Sonic.

Shadow opened his door, pulled Sonic in, and quickly slammed it shut. "What about the next roster?"

"I was told that I got to choose one person from my world to join the next tournament."

"And you came here to invite me."

"Actually, I haven't decided who I should take yet."

Shadow gave a small smile and nodded. "Oh, I see." His face suddenly became serious as he pointed to the door. "Get out."

Sonic looked at the door. He shrugged and said, "Okay."

He ran out the door so quickly that all the assist trophies on the other side weren't able to react. He ran toward the lake to see if he could find the Rayquaza. He stopped as he saw what was approaching him from the distance.

A large ship of Dr. Eggman's was slowly approaching from the distance. Sonic got ready for a fight, but he was stunned when he realized what was hanging on the ship. The largest sign said, "Sonic, if I could do this in ten minutes, imagine what I could do in the next Super Smash Bros tournament."

Sonic turned to another sign. "Smash Bros needs another villain." A third said, "I'd be more unique than any other fighter." There was a high pitch sound that turned into Dr. Eggman's voice. "Sonic, I have been your arch enemy for over twenty years. A history of hatred that long deserves to be commemorated by fighting against each other or together in the next tournament."

Sonic saw something approaching him from beneath the ship. Sonic screamed a little when he realized what it was. Hundreds of his friends were running straight at him. Tails suddenly came down and landed by Sonic on the Tornado. He turned to where Sonic was looking, "I guess you already know."

Sonic grabbed Tails and shook him while saying, "Take me with you."

"Okay, just stop shaking me and get on." Sonic quickly jumped on. Tails got back into the cockpit and got it ready to take off. Amy, Espio, and a metal Sonic was quickly closing in. Tails took off before Amy and Espio reached them, but Metal Sonic simply created a jetpack and took off. Sonic jumped off the Tornado and hit Metal Sonic hard enough to send him crashing into the ground. He barely reached the Tornado.

Tails landed the Tornado by a shack in the middle of the woods. Tails landed the Tornado a distance off. The two of them headed toward the shack they saw. They entered the shack slowly to make sure no one had followed them there. After the two of them closed the door, they both released a sigh of relief. They both screamed when an arrow struck the door right in between them.

They both looked up to see Link. He was standing with his bow out. At the other end of the shack, about ten yards away, was a large target with a covering. All four of the arrows were in the bullseye. "What are you two doing here?" he said. "This is my private hideaway."

"Dr. Eggman chased us here because he wants to be a part of the next tournament," Sonic said.

"You led an outside villain here?"

"Hey, compared to your psychotic Ganondorf, Dr. Eggman isn't really that maniacal."

Link was about to say something, but he was interrupted when Dr. Eggman made another announcement. "Sonic, I followed you and Tails here. If that doesn't show you how I am worthy to be in the next tournament, then you shouldn't choose anyone else."

"What does he mean by choose?" Link said.

"Apparently Sonic gets to choose one person from our world to represent it with him," Tails said.

Link started saying, "But Master Hand-"

"Sh," Sonic said. He could see Big the Cat and Knuckles meet outside the shack. They motioned to it and began walking over. Sonic quickly turned to Link, "Please, you have to hide us."

Link groaned as he began pulling arrows out of the target. He zipped the target open and pointed inside it. "Hide in this, they won't expect it." Tails started protesting, but Sonic pulled him over and shoved him into the target. As Sonic got in, Link said, "Whatever you do, stay in the exact same position you are in now." Sonic nodded and got into it. Link zipped it shut and headed toward where he fired from.

Sonic and Tails sat in the, trying to ignore their discomfort. They heard a knock on the door. They heard the door open and Link say, "Yes?"

"Do you know where Sonic is?" Knuckles said.

"Yes, because I know everything he does," Link said sarcastically. "I'm sorry, but I came here to be alone. So if you don't mind, go away."

"What do you do here?"

"I practice skills that help in tournaments."

"Well, why doesn't that target have any arrows in it? I mean, the door does."

"Well, Sonic did come here, I bet a knucklehead like you could figure out that much." They could hear Knuckles growl. "I shot one arrow, and they dashed off into the woods."

"Then you don't mind if we search."

"As long as you do it quickly."

Sonic listened as they heard Knuckles walk around. Big didn't seem to be helping. Knuckles suddenly stopped and said, "Feel free to keep practicing."

Sonic listened intently. As he listened, he was pretty sure he heard Link pull back on the bow string. Sonic got as flat as he could and covered Tails mouth for what he knew Tails would try. An arrow was lodged several inches above where Sonic was laying. Tails tried to scream as another arrow embedded itself a bit more to the right. Sonic's hand was able to keep Tails quiet enough that Knuckles didn't notice.

Knuckles began to laugh. "I thought you would be a good shot."

"Today isn't my day," Link said as he fired another arrow.

Sonic could hear that Knuckles and Big left. Link fired two more arrows to be safe. After he fired the second arrow, he walked over to the target and opened it up. Tails looked terrified as he slowly climbed out. "I think it might have been better to have just let them catch us."

Sonic laughed as he patted Tails on the back. "Hey, thanks Link. I'm kind of surprised Knuckles didn't punch you after what you told him." Link started to laugh. "What?"

"Well, the statement I made about him being a knucklehead was more accurate than I thought." Sonic and Tails started joining Link in the laughter.

* * *

Sonic and Tails hung out with Link for a few hours to give the others time to move on. Link and Sonic talked about whether Tails had any potential as a fighter in the next tournament. The decision they came to was that Tails would definitely be unique if they could figure out his move set. They tried other things to make the time pass. Link took the arrow tips off and began firing at Sonic to see if he could hit him. Despite his best efforts, Link could only hit Sonic twice.

Sonic and Tails decided that they were safe to go. By then, it was night time. Sonic said he would make a run for it, and Tails should take the Tornado, where most of them were probably still watching them. They both got ready and left Link alone.

Tails flew above the tree tops and looked out from where he was. When he was straight above the Tornado, he could see about a dozen robots and even Big from up in the sky. Tails sighed as he landed in front of the Tornado. Before he was even in it, a dozen lights suddenly turned on, and Dr. Eggman shouted, "FREEZE!" Dr. Eggman landed in a small aircraft a few feet away from Tails, "Oh, Sonic isn't with you. Where is he?"

Tails shrugged, "I don't know, we split up. He could be anywhere: Green Emerald Island, Smash Mansion, Canada."

"We know you know where he is. Tell us where, or we'll make sure you can't be in the next tournament."

"I don't know. Wherever he is, he's probably running."

They suddenly heard screaming out in the distance. The cheering got closer as Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Espio, Silver, and Blaze all walked into the clearing, all carrying Sonic. Sonic was shouting, "Let go of me! And when did you get here!?" Sonic did his best to point at Silver.

"Dr. Eggman wanted to tell everyone he would be in the next tournament. I told Blaze, and we both came to prove we were a better choice than Dr. Eggman."

They put Sonic down next to Tails. Tails sighed as Sonic got back up. Sonic got up and chuckled. "Sorry I got caught. I can take all of them, but not when they work together."

"SONIC!" Sonic turned and saw Amy run straight at him. Sonic turned to run, but he stopped when he realized that his path was blocked. He groaned just before Amy tackled him to the ground. "Oh Sonic, you shouldn't have ran away. I knew I would catch you. That's what love does to a person"

"Amy, I thought you were chasing me because you wanted to be in the next tournament."

"Well there's that,"

"He's choosing me." Tails said.

Everyone burst out into laughter, "Sorry Tails," Knuckles said. "But Sonic is taking me. I'm a fighter."

"He's choosing me," Espio said. "I'm a ninja."

"I'm the main villain," Dr. Eggman said. "It is only logical that I would be his choice."

Everyone started shouting about why they should be the one that Sonic chose. It eventually led to Victor shoving Rouge. Rouge kicked Victor into Knuckles. Knuckles stumbled into Metal Sonic. The two of them began fighting. It eventually spread to everyone fighting. Tails turned to get Sonic, but he saw Amy was still hugging Sonic and wouldn't let go.

"Everyone stop!" Everyone turned to see Shadow enter. Shadow walked down and broke up the few fights that were still going on. "The only way you get into the tournament is if Sonic chooses you, so everyone needs to settle down. Get together and let Sonic choose."

They were saying stuff as they all got together. Tails, Amy, and Shadow also went into the group. Sonic went through and began by taking out anyone he didn't think would be capable of handling it. He told Amy and Tails he wasn't totally confident in them, but he would give them a chance. He then went through the people that he didn't think were close enough to him to be considered big enough for the tournament. When he was done, he had Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, and Dr. Eggman.

He stared at the three of them for several minutes as the others left saying stuff about how they were worthy enough to be considered. Eventually, Sonic shrugged and said, "I can't decide right now, I need more time to decide between the five of you."

"Well take your time," Tails said.

They were about to leave, but suddenly they heard, "Oh good," they all looked up to see Pit. "You narrowed it down really well. You might actually meet the deadline."

Sonic looked shocked as he said, "The deadline?"

"Did I not tell you?" Sonic shook his head. "Master Hand says that all people smashers are choosing to be in the next tournament must be submitted within the next three days," Pit turned to the others to see that they looked just as shocked as Sonic, "I think I'll go."

Sonic turned to his friends, before he could say anything, they all began saying why they should be in the next game, Sonic tried to block them out, but they all seemed to go louder, "I'm the ultimate life form,"

"I'm your sidekick and have helped you in almost all your adventures."

"I 'm your archenemy and have fought to defeat you in almost all your adventures."

"I'm a strong rival."

"I love you Sonic."

Sonic screamed and dashed off before anyone could stop him. Tails said wait, but it didn't slow Sonic down. Knuckles, Shadow, and Amy began chasing after him. Tails and Dr. Eggman got into their own aircrafts and took off after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Good Side

Sonic ran all the way through the mansion and up to his room before anyone could talk to him. He slammed the door shut and pushed a large chest in front of the door. He breathed heavily once he finally got a few more things in front of the door. He screamed when he heard something hit his window. Tails was on the other side and waving. Sonic thought about it for a little bit, but decided he could trust Tails enough to let him in. "Thanks Sonic."

"You're not going to try to get me to choose you, right."

"I'll wait until tomorrow." Tails sat down on the chest in front of the door.

He was bumped forward as Shadow hit the door. "You have to let me in," he said. "I got the others to stop fighting long enough for you to narrow it down to the five of us. Why can't I come in and Tails can?"

"Shut up!" Falco said. "The actual smashers want to get some sleep."

Knuckles didn't seem to care as he shoted through the doors, "I'm stronger than anyone else out here."

"Shut up!" Snake said.

"How about you be quiet!?" Dr. Eggman said. "I have some important business to deal with, matters to complicated for an inferior being such as you to care!" Sonic expected Dr. Eggman to say something, but the next thing he heard was a hard smack and Eggman shouting, "OWW!" After that, it sounded like they started fighting outside Sonic's room.

"I guess that will help show who deserves to be in the next tournament."

"Except for me, I guess,"

"Ah, come on, it isn't just based on skill. Part of the criteria usually is by how important the fighter is, and usually, they take a second hero over a villain,"

"Does that mean I have a good chance?"

"Yeah, I don't honestly think you can handle it, by you're my best friend, so I will give you a shot."

"Thank you." Tails just sat there for a few seconds before saying, "You know, they all are going to try different things to try and get you to choose them. Shadow and Eggman might threaten you, but I know at least one person will try to get on your good side."

"In what ways?"

"Well, some might try bribery. I believe others may use compliments. Say how nice you are, or how you have a great personality. I mean that by the way. I think they will try to highlight one of your many great qualities."

"I know what you mean. Thanks for the compliments, by the way." Sonic suddenly realized what Tails was doing. Sonic turned toward Tails and saw the huge grin on his face. "Hey, I know what you were doing."

"You really are intelligent, another wonderful thing."

"Stop that."

"Okay I'm sorry, you're just such a great friend."

"Get out."

"Bye Sonic, you really are great." Tails opened the door and saw how everyone seemed to have been knocked out. "Looks like a tie." Sonic sighed as he closed the door and went to sleep. He had a feeling that he was going to pay for what his friends had just done.

* * *

Sonic headed toward the cafeteria. He went over to the chili dogs and was stunned by what he saw. Kirby was holding the last chili dog. Sonic screamed, "NO!" as he ran and dived for it. Kirby turned and was surprised to see Sonic. Kirby quickly threw the chili dog into his mouth just before Sonic tackled him. Sonic stared at Kirby as Kirby grinned back at Sonic.

Sonic shoved off of Kirby as he walked to a table. As soon as he sat down, Knuckles ran over. "Is there something wrong?"

"There aren't any more chili dogs," Sonic said.

"I'm on it." Knuckles quickly ran off.

Three plates of chili dogs piled high were put in front of Sonic. "Wow, that was faster than I thought you could do it. Thanks." Sonic grabbed one of the chili dogs and began shoving down his throat.

"You're welcome Sonic." Sonic started choking on the chili dog. He swallowed it all the way and looked over the pile. The person smiling back at him was Amy. "I saw Kirby eating the chili dogs, and I figured I should get you some more."

"I got some, Sonic," Knuckles ran in and froze when he saw the plates of chili dogs. Amy turned towards Knuckles, smiling. "I was going to get him chili dogs."

"Well, I already did it," Amy said.

"Well, I can do better." Dr. Eggman walked into the room with a robot following him. "Sonic, I would like to show you the Chili-dog-maker 2013. This robot is able to destroy-uh, I mean, make chili dogs for you as much as you want."

"Too bad it doesn't work," Knuckles said.

"Of course it works. I made it."

Knuckles walked over to the robot. He examined it for a few seconds before punching it in the chest. The robot started freaking out before it exploded. "Nope, doesn't work."

"YOU BROKE IT!"

"It probably didn't even make chili dogs. It might have been a way to kill Sonic."

"It did make chili dogs,"

Amy sighed as Dr. Eggman and Knuckles kept arguing. She turned to talk to Sonic, but she suddenly realized Sonic left. She ran around the mansion, but wasn't able to find him anywhere. She ran into Pit while she searched. "Hello, um, Pit right? Do you know where Sonic is?"

"Yeah, he's-wait, if I tell you, do you promise to leave him alone?"

"Yeah,"

"He's most likely in his room or on the roof."

"Thank you." Pit nodded and left. As soon as he was gone, Amy murmured, "Sucker." And ran to Sonic's room. He wasn't there, so she next ran up to the roof. It took a little bit, but eventually Amy figured out her way up there.

She was shocked to see that Knuckles and Tails were both talking to Sonic. "Come on, Sonic," Tails said. "Even Link said that I had potential as a fighter here."

"You're nothing compared to me," Knuckles said.

"Guys, cut it out," Sonic said. When Sonic saw Amy, he groaned and said, "Did Pit tell you as well?"

"Oh, Sonic," Amy said. "You should know that you can't hide from me."

Sonic screamed as he jumped off the roof and ran off. He stopped when a robot appeared right in front of him. "Ah, Sonic, I have finally found you again. Allow me to present the Chili-dog-maker 2014. This robot is stronger than the last so that Knuckles-wait, where did Sonic go?" Sonic looked at Eggman from behind a tree. He made sure no one saw him before running into the forest.

* * *

Sonic punched Samus. He ran forward and kicked her over the edge. Samus shot out her plasma whip and grabbed the edge. They were fighting on the stage Corneria. The battle was set to a three stock fight It was round three of the tournament, and most people thought this round was going to be a close victory for Samus. Sonic dashed forward as Samus pulled herself up. Samus rolled out of the way and let Sonic run off of the edge. Sonic screamed as he began falling. He used his spring to jump back onto the ship. He landed on the front of the ship, but he was quickly blasted off by one of Samus's charge shots. Sonic reappeared and thought of what he should do. The battle was tied with both having one life left.

Sonic kicked down toward the ground at Samus. Samus rolled out of the way and fired a rocket. Sonic jumped over the missile and kicked Samus. Samus skidded across the top of the Great Fox. She dropped a bomb as Sonic ran forward. Samus dived to the side. The bomb exploded and sent Sonic flying. Samus ran at Sonic and punched him in the face. Sonic quickly got up and punched Samus. Sonic looked up and saw an assist trophy. Before he could run for it, Samus kicked him to the side.

Sonic quickly got up and dashed toward the assist trophy. He skidded to a stop when he saw Samus pick it up. She lifted it above her head. The person that dropped down was Shadow. Shadow looked like he was about to do it, but he stopped when he saw Sonic. Shadow crossed his arms and just stood there. Samus looked around to see if she could figure out why he wasn't doing what he was supposed to be doing. "What are you waiting for?" she said.

"I don't feel like helping you right now," Shadow said.

"You have to help me," Samus said. Ships stopped firing as people realized something odd was happening. "You were the one that came out."

"I think I deserve the chance to decide who I want to help."

Sonic slowly walked up behind Samus and began winding up a punch. Samus said, "You can't decide who you'll help and-" Sonic unleashed a powerful punch, sending Samus off the edge and too far away for her to make a recovery.

Sonic turned toward Shadow. "Why did you do that?"

"I hope you return the favor."

Sonic was shocked, "Wait, you cheated to let me win, so that I would be more likely to choose you."

"No, I did it so that you would choose me."

Shadow walked off the stage. Sonic tried to decide what to say. When he finally spoke, he said, "Oh well."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Decided

Sonic rubbed his head and groaned. It was the last full day that he would get to make his decision on who would join him in the next Smash Bros tournament. He knew who he was going to choose, but he didn't want to be bugged by the others as he went to tell Master Hand.

He saw a few go by his hiding spot. He was trying to avoid Samus, the fighters his friends had taken out, and his friends. Samus was incredibly angry that Shadow had cheated to let Sonic win. Sonic was a little nervous that Samus would start a rematch, whether in the actual tournament or just pummeling him in the hallway. Sonic looked to see if anyone was around. He slowly crept out of the hall closet. He tiptoed down the hall and froze when someone appeared at the end.

He was relieved when he realized it was Pit. Pit noticed Sonic and said, "Hey Sonic, how's it going?" Sonic tried to shush him, but it was too late.

Sonic heard Amy say, "Sonic?" Sonic dashed past her as soon as she appeared. He went down another hallway and froze when he nearly ran into Samus's arm cannon. He dove out of the way as she fired a charge shot. Sonic turned and saw it collide with Amy. Amy was sent through the wall. Samus turned to punch Sonic, but he was already gone.

Sonic ran outside. He tried to make a dash through the woods, but he was sent flying after stepping on a mine. He crashed into a tree and smacked it with his head. Sonic tried to get up, but he was tackled by Snake. "You ruined my sleep," he said. "Now I'll make you pay."

Snake suddenly let go as he screamed. Sonic looked up to see Knuckles. "Thanks."

"Anytime. So you're choosing me, right."

"Well…" Sonic ran off again, followed closely by Knuckles. Sonic went to the waterfall and ran into a cave. He hid near the entrance and just waited. Knuckles dashed straight past him and headed for the back of the cave.

Sonic left the waterfall and was about to go, when he was punched off and sent to the lake below. Sonic started thrashing as he attempted to stay above water. "Sonic," Eggman said. "Choose me or I'll kill you."

"You're about to kill me now."

"I got you." Tails flew over the lake and pulled Sonic out of the water. Sonic gasped for air as he was dropped onto the shore.

"HEY!" Eggman shouted. "I was about to save Sonic. Then he would be thankful toward me and decide I should be the one who joins the next tournament."

"I never thought you were a mad scientist," Tails said. "Just evil. That last sentence has changed my opinion."

"I am insane. I mean I'm not."

"You just tried to convince Sonic to choose you by nearly killing him then saving him."

"Exactly, what's crazy about that?"

Tails sighed as he helped Sonic up. "Thanks, Tails."

"Anytime. So you're-"

"Don't you dare ask me to choose you."

"Okay. Rocket."

"What?" A rocket hit Sonic and sent him sliding across the ground. He looked up at Eggman. "Stop that!"

"It wasn't me." Dr. Eggman pointed at Snake standing twenty feet away. Snake pulled out a grenade and threw it toward Sonic. It blew off a few hundred feet away. Sonic was about to say some sort of taunt, but he was launched into the waterfall after being hit hard by a hard punch from Falco. Sonic slipped off the side and into the water. Tails sighed as he flew back over to help. By the time he got over there, be saw Shadow had beaten him to saving Sonic.

Sonic thanked Shadow. He ran over to Falco and kicked him into the water. He ran up to Snake and shoved him off the edge. He grabbed a few of Snake's grenades and ran toward the Eggman robot. He got them ready to explode and ran off. The Eggman robot was launched off the top of the waterfall. Tails and Shadow grabbed onto the cliffside and prepared for the splash.

Sonic heard something behind and turned at the same time Eggman collided with the water. Sonic rolled out of the way and watched as Knuckles fell into the water below. Sonic jumped over a charge shot and began fighting Samus. He rushed for a grab and hurled Samus over the edge of the waterfall. Sonic looked down at all the people in the lake below. He could see Shadow and Tails talking to each other. "We need to talk."

"SONIC!" Sonic turned in time to see Amy tackle him and send him over the edge. He screamed all the way down.

He hurried back up to the surface gasping for breath. He could hear Shadow say to Tails, "Told you Amy would get him. You owe me five bucks." Sonic groaned as he struggled to stay above water. Knuckles reached over and pulled Sonic out.

Sonic bent over with hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He finally stopped and turned to the others. Tails and Shadow were restraining Amy to keep her from hugging Sonic. "This needs to end. I'll address Samus first and end that problem. Then I'll try to see what I can do to let Snake and Falco feel satisfied."

Samus walked over to Sonic. "I want a rematch. You won unfairly, and this is the last major tournament that will happen before the newcomers arrive."

"I will tell Master Hand that."

Samus nodded and left. Snake and Falco stepped forward. Falco was the one that started speaking. "Your friends ruined a good nights sleep. We got them back, but we feel as if we need to take it out on you as well."

Sonic seemed kind of scared about the idea. "Would you take destroying a replacement."

"What kind of replacement?"

"I created a few Sonic robots." Tails said. "You can destroy them. I only used them a few times to stop Eggman, and they barely do anything."

"Wait," Dr. Eggman said as he looked at Tails. "What do you mean by do barely anything?"

"They walk and they can turn their heads."

"I have had some of my plans ruined by a robot I could destroy by myself," Some of them tried to stop their laughter.

"Actually, I don't think you could have beaten them up." Everyone burst into laughter. Dr. Eggman started turning red.

Snake was able to stop laughing first. "I think that will be good enough."

They left, leaving Sonic with his friends and enemies. He pointed at them. "Stop trying to earn favor. I have made up my mind, and what I say goes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Results

Sonic took a deep breath as he looked at the large doors that lead to Master Hand's office. He was nervous about how his friends and enemies would react based on his choice. He turned and looked at his friends staring at him. It didn't help when they were breathing down his neck. Eggman had the creepiest smile he had ever seen. Amy was also freaking him out with her big eyes.

Sonic turned back to the door. He raised his hand to knock, but lowered his hand and banged his head against the door. "Who is it?" Master Hand said.

Sonic was a little startled. He hadn't intended to get Master Hand's attention. "Uh, Sonic. I need to talk to you."

"Okay, but hurry up." Sonic opened the door and entered. His friends followed closely behind him. Sonic looked around the room. There were pictures spread all over the wall. They were picture that had been taken during all of the smasher's brawl. Sonic could see one where he was about to be eaten by a fish. Another was Ness about to hit a homerun on Charizard. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Sonic turned toward Master Hand.

Sonic gave a nervous chuckle as he tried to get his words together. "Yeah, um, I have made my decision."

"What decision?"

Sonic started to become even more nervous. "The decision about who is going to join me from my world. For the next tournament that is."

"What are you talking about? I never said you got to choose your own representative from your world."

Sonic was stunned. "But I was told I could choose someone."

"Who told you that?"

"Pit."

Master Hand burst out into laughter. "That's how he's going to get you back then."

"Wait, what do you mean get me back."

"First, tell me the story. What has happened since he told you." Sonic told Master Hand about the events of the last few days. Master Hand found what happened hilarious.

"Okay, I told you," Sonic said. Sonic's friends had heard what they had been saying and left.

"This was the last tournament. In the first round, you took Pit out with a dragoon, a very powerful pokemon, and a smash ball. He thought that it was unfair, especially since those three things took him out without you actually touching him. I denied him a rematch, but he said he would find a way to get you back." Master Hand turned to a few papers on his desk. "Now, I would appreciate it if you would go. I have to make all of these plans for the next tournament. Honestly, the budget might not be enough to bring you back for another set of tournaments."

"What do you mean? I haven't been paid at all."

Master Hand looked up. "Then I need to talk to Crazy Hand. You may want to talk to your friends."

Sonic sighed as he walked out of the office. He was quickly tackled by Amy as she shouted, "SONIC!" Sonic looked up and saw Tails and Shadow take five dollars each from Knuckles and Eggman. Sonic groaned as he got up.

He looked at all of his friends and said, "Sorry, but at least we don't have to worry about friendships being worried. It doesn't matter who I chose."

"You chose Shadow," Tails said.

Sonic glanced at Tails. "Why would you say that?"

Tails held up a book with the words _Sonic's Diary_ on the front. "Dear diary. I have thought this over for long enough. Tomorrow morning, I will go to Master Hand and tell him my decision to choose Shadow. Signed, Sonic" Shadow grinned. Everyone else glared at Sonic.

Sonic did a little nervous chuckle. "You have no proof that that book is mine. Am I the kind of guy that would call it a diary."

"No, but you said why you called it a diary." Tails flipped through the pages until he reached the front of the book. "Dear diary. This is my first entry. I thought I would call it a journal, but I thought it might throw people off if they saw diary on the front. They might Amy made it up or something." Amy glared even harder at Sonic. "Because of that reason, I will call it a diary. Signed, Sonic."

Sonic shrugged. "Amy could have made that part up as well."

Sonic began taking steps back as they stepped forward. Out of all of them, Dr. Eggman looked the angriest. "I put so much work into getting you to choose me, and you just throw it all away!"

"Well, I didn't want others to know about the tournament, and you ruined that, so I think we're even," Sonic said as he looked for an escape route.

They continued to approach Sonic. Their concentration was ruined when Amy said, "Oh well, I still love you Sonic."

"I find that scarier than you being angry with me." He waved his hands to get them to stop. "Okay, I know you're mad, but what happened wasn't something I did to mess with you. Pit was the one that set this up. So how about we let Pit get what he deserves."

"How do we do that?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic looked at Tails who was still holding his diary. "Do you think you can get your strongest Sonic robot here."

Tails smiled. "Just give me a few seconds."

Pit sat in the cafeteria enjoying an ice cream sundae. He was pleased with the results of his mischief. Most of the stuff was done because of Sonic and his friends, but he did a few small things. He had done more than tell Sonic a few lies and let Sonic's friends know where he was. He had been able to amplify the sound so it would annoy the other smashers. He had gotten Kirby to eat the chili dogs before Sonic was able to get some. He even was able to make Shadow the one to appear as the assist trophy between Sonic and Samus. He laughed as he thought about that chase that ended at the waterfall. He had been able to watch every second.

He was startled as he felt something grab his shoulder. He turned to see Sonic gasping and looking around frantically. He looked straight at Pit and said, "I need your help."

"What kind of help?"

Sonic was about to say something, but a bang behind him made him look all around. "I need you to take this." He held out a ring that he hadn't put away.

"Why?"

"Tails was disappointed when Master Hand said he wasn't taking my nomination." Pit tried to resist laughing the best he could. "Tails sent something after me. It follows me because of this ring."

"Then why should I take it."

"The robot can track the ring, but it will only attack if it's sure the holder is Sonic. PLEASE, TAKE IT!" Another bang made Sonic look over his shoulder again.

"Okay, I'll help."

Sonic smiled as Pit grabbed the ring. "Thank you." Sonic began running off, but stopped partway. "Oh, and I know all about your trick." He ran off without another word.

Now Pit was scared. He started wondering what Sonic meant by trick. He was hoping he meant something else, but he knew exactly what Sonic was talking about. A noise behind him made Pit turn. He saw a robot that looked quite similar to Sonic. It looked at Pit first. After that, it glanced at the ring. It began speaking in a metallic version of Sonic's voice. "Subject holds a ring. Sonic collects ring. Conclusion, subject is Sonic."

"What?" The robot looked like it was ready to run. "I'm not Sonic. Do I look like Sonic?" He looked down at the ring and tried to drop it. He was shocked when he realized no matter how hard he tried to, he couldn't let go. He tried banging it on a table, but all it did was hurt his hand. He turned to the robot and saw it run forward. The robot jumped and kicked Pit in the face. Pit crashed onto the ground as the robot landed lightly. Pit kicked the robots legs out from under him. Pit started running off as the robot hit the ground.

Pit ran through the mansion as he kept looking back. He barged through the front doors and stopped underneath a tree close by. As he sat there, he began to hear a beeping noise. He looked down at the ring and saw a small red light flashing. He was startled when he heard the mansion doors slam open. He saw the robot. Pit ran off with the robot close behind.

Up on a nearby hill, Sonic and all of his friends burst out in laughter. "I think we do revenge a lot better than Pit does," Sonic said.

"Yeah," Dr. Eggman said. "We could make a great team. Who agrees to that idea?"

"Would we be good?" Amy asked.

"No," Eggman said. Everyone quickly said no. (Except Shadow who said maybe.)

"So how long will the robot me chase Pit?" Sonic asked.

"Until he gets the ring off or the robot's battery dies," Tails said.

"How long will the battery last?" Knuckles asked.

"About two weeks. And he won't get the ring off quickly. I used gorilla glue." They all turned in time to see the sunset. It was very tranquil, with the exception of Pit's screaming. "I think I'll head in." Tails said. They all began to head in. Tails turned around and saw Sonic still on the hill. "Are you coming?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nah, I needed to relax. Plus, he put me through a lot, and I want to join every second of it."

Tails smiled. "Bye Sonic," Tails said. Sonic waved bye and closed his eyes. Tails shut the door and headed for the guest rooms he had been provided with. The last thing he heard before dozing off was a final scream of pain from Pit.

This is the end of my story. I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Please leave me a review to tell me what you thought. If there were mistakes or things you think I might want to consider working on, please tell me. Also, I have four other stories out there currently. I would like it if you read them all, but if you only read one, I would like it to be my big one. Thanks for reading.


End file.
